


Crimes of Passion

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It wasn't meant to be from the start. They were from two different worlds. They were in love, they had everything. Before it all fell apart.





	Crimes of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

_ Hello!! Alandra here!! This is one of my first stories, and it’s a song-fic based on Mouth Shut By: **The Veronicas**. I like it a lot and I don’t know if I should make it a whole story. I’ll let you guys decide on that. Well, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and don’t forget to hit your friendly neighborhood review button. _

__

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _ I don’t own Harry Potter or Mouth Shut. Both belong to J.K. Rowling and The Veronicas respectively.  _

__

_ -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- _

__

##  Crimes of Passion

__

_ I kept my mouth shut from the start _ __ __  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am _ _

Victoria walked out to the pitch where Sirius was standing, she knew he was disappointed. Even though James didn’t blame him and the two best friends had made up after their fight, she knew that he blamed himself. 

She wiped her wet hair out of her face as she walked up to him. He was looking down at the scarlet quaffle in his hands, his jet-black hair sticking to his olive skin as the rain poured down on him. It pained her to see him this way, she loved him too much.

_ I kept my mouth shut for too long _ __ __  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart _ _

“You should go back inside, you’ll get sick.” She had heard him whisper to her as she came closer to him.

“Well, I guess we’ll just get sick together.” She said as she smiled at him, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“I’m sorry.” Victoria said as they stood there for a little while, “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be distracted and you guys would have won the cup.”

 

_ 'Cause I'm feeling lost _ __ __  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

 

 

She looked down brown hair dripping water, as he didn’t answer immediately. She didn’t mean to cause him so much pain and drama. All she wanted was to love him and from him to love her back. But, because of her he had lost the Quidditch Cup, he almost lost his best friend, and worst of all because of her, his life was now over. 

_ Won't keep my mouth shut anymore _ __ __  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late _ _

“I should have told you after.” She said as she tried to hug him, tears falling down as he moved away.

 “I didn’t know it would affect you like this.”

She jumped slightly as he turned on her, gray eyes suddenly angry.

“How could you expect that not to affect me!?” He yelled as she started to back up.

“Sirius, you should calm down.” Victoria suggested as a bit of fear was showing in her eyes.

_ 'Cause I'm feeling lost _ __ __  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become  
  
_ _

“You’ve brought me nothing but trouble.” He said, ignoring her. “I can’t believe I listened to your lies. James told me I was wrong about you, even Bellatrix warned me.”

Victoria narrowed her eyes as she heard that name, “Sirius, I didn’t do this on purpose. Its not only my fault.”

“Of course it isn’t.” He said as he sneered at her, throwing his quaffle to the ground. “I don’t want to see you anymore.”

_ Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _ __ __  
I kept inside of me for all this time  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Thought that I could make it work if I just tried  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie _ _

Victoria shook her head, the rain flying around as her hair moved in every direction. “Sirius, I love you!” She yelled at him as he walked away from her.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face her, “Maybe everyone was right, we just weren’t meant to be.”  He said as he continued back to the castle, not turning around as Victoria called his name again before she sunk to the ground.

_ 'Cause I'm feeling lost _ __ __  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become  
  
I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong

Victoria let out a sound of frustration as she pulled something from her neck. “I hate you,” She vowed as she glared at it. “I hate all of you for doing this to me.” She threw it down as she sneered at the castle walking back vengeance in her bright blue eyes.

_ I wish I told you from the start _ __ __  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far

Both walked away, love lost with only two things left at the scene. Tears and a tie. Silver and Emerald. From the house of Slytherin.

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore.

#    



End file.
